


Being a Third Wheel Has Its Advantages

by kaleidoscopespectrum, rose_ebottles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I mean it's adrienette, It's gonna be cute, That's just a given, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopespectrum/pseuds/kaleidoscopespectrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_ebottles/pseuds/rose_ebottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, Marinette was happy for her friends. Really, she was. After all, it was her that managed to get them together. Why wouldn't she be happy?</p>
<p>Of course, when one is literally being pushed out of their seat to make room for their friend's boyfriend, they can get pretty annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Designing Is Pretty Fun

Look, Marinette was happy for her friends. Really, she was. After all, it was her that managed to get them together. Why wouldn't she be happy?

Of course, when one is literally being pushed out of their seat to make room for their friend's boyfriend, they can get pretty annoyed.

Marinette fell on her bottom with a yelp, glaring up at the two love birds as they pretty much ignored her, just agitating her even more. Standing and brushing herself off, she glared at the chuckling blonde girl and sat down in the front row, taking over Nino’s seat, happy that Adrien wasn't there yet. Nino would have to move back to his assigned seat when class started, but she still had half an hour to kill while her friends held hands and other stuff so adorable, Marinette wanted to cry. Except, of course, when she wanted to smack them. Like when she make plans with Alya only and then Nino tags along and Marinette automatically becomes the third wheel. 

Taking out her sketchbook, Marinette starts designing a dress, getting really into it. Minutes pass before she feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she freezes and meets eyes with a smiling blond boy. 

“You're sitting in my seat.” Adrien says, in his beautiful voice. 

“Oh! I-is this yours? I thought it was Nino’s seat!” Marinette says quickly, her face turning a dark red as she scoots over into the next seat. 

Adrien groaned as he looked at Nino kissing Alya's cheek, Marinette staring at Adrien as he sets his bag down, watching the strap slide down his arm, catching his over shirt’s sleeve and dragging it down his bicep slightly. She lets out a small sigh, watching the way his arms flex as he stretches before sitting down. She sees his iridescent green eyes flick back over to her face and oh crap he's talking. Damn it, pay attention! 

“...but honestly it's kinda cool, you know?” He looked at her expectantly, a soft smile on his face. She felt panic settle in and quickly nodded, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore than she already had. There was a moment of silence before Adrien smiles a bit more, looking sure of himself. “Yeah. Cool.”

Marinette heaved a sigh of relief, glad that she had answered correctly. Turning to face forward again, she continues on her designs, soon feeling someone brush against her shoulder. She looks up to see Adrien's face right next to her own, staring at her designs awe. “Woah, did you design these yourself?” He asks her, looking at her red face as she nods. “They're really good!” He praises. Adrien notices her sought discomfort and backs away a bit, smiling kindly. “Sorry for getting so close.” He apologizes quickly.

“No no no no no! I-it’s not a problem! Really! You can look at them if you want.” She says timidly, sliding the notebook across the desk, allowing him to flip through the pages. He does, carefully turning each page, making sure none of the sticky notes come off or the pencil gets smudged. He passes a couple beautifully designed outfits that have been crossed out, and glances over at her, confused as to why she would discard such amazing ideas. Soon he found a page that showed a design of a button up, formal shirt. His jaw dropped a bit at the question mark next to it. Was she really considering not going through with that design? Sliding the sketchbook back over to her, he points at the shirt and looks her straight in the eyes. “This is one is really good.” She blushes slightly as the bell rings, signaling the start of class. Moving back to sit next to Alya, Marinette erases the question mark next to the design and draws a small heart.


	2. The Movies Aren't Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in that moment that Nino realizes that his best friend is an idiot.

Alya glances over Marinette’s shoulder at the sketchbook, seeing the heart next to a shirt design. She watches as Marinette dogears the page before closing the book, and sees the young girl smile at the boy in front of her, causing Alya to smirk. She takes out a piece of paper as the teacher starts talking and writes a note on it before sliding it over to Marinette.

‘What'd you 2 talk about? ;)’

Marinette blushes a bit at the note, causing Alya to chuckle and receive a couple glances from the students. She watches as her friend furiously writes back.

‘Nothing! He just looked at my designs. No big deal.’ 

Alya looks at the note and her jaw nearly drops. 

‘You let him see your designs?!? You barely ever let me see them!’

‘Well, he said he liked them.’

Alya bites back a gasp at Marinette’s note and smiles at her.

‘He likes them? Is that why you drew a heart next to one of them?’ 

Marinette blushes deeply, starting to write a note back before hearing a ruler slam against her desk, causing her to sit straight up and see her teacher glaring down at her.   
“Wait until after class to talk.” The woman growls at them, snatching the paper from their desk and throwing it away. Marinette slouches down in her seat, looking down at her hands shyly as the teacher continues the lesson. 

 

\---

The lunch bell rings, finally shutting the teacher up and Alya grabs Nino, dragging him to her locker. When they reach their destination, she releases her grip on his wrist and looks him straight in the eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders, she speaks in a hushed tone. 

“So we both know that Marinette likes Adrien.” 

“Really? I hadn't noticed.” He replies, smiling as Alya lightly hits his arm.

“I'm serious!” She laughs, “They'd be so cute, but he doesn't even notice her because she never talks to him.” 

“So?” He asks, knowing where this is going.

“So, he's your best friend! Encourage him to talk to her!” 

“How, exactly?” 

“Just, like, talk about her. Say that she's cute, and make sure you can see her.” 

Nino lets out a sigh before smiling at her. Gosh, she's beautiful. He'd do anything for her, plus, he kinda did want Adrien and Marinette to get together. She's so sweet, just what that stubborn boy needs in his life. “Alright, I'll do it.” 

“Yes! I knew there was a reason I chose to date you.” She says, laughing at his offended expression. “I mean, other than your handsome face and your terrific sense of humour and kindness.” She smiles, giving him a small kiss before walking with him to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

\---

After school ends, Alya finds Marinette at the steps and pulls her to the side, sitting down in the grass. “You want to hang out today?” Alya asks, winking at Nino as he walks by with Adrien. 

“Sure, let me just check with my parents.” Marinette says, texting her mother. 

“So….” Alya says, leaning back on her arms. “Adrien liked your design?”

Marinette sets her phone down and looks over at Alya, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Yeah, he said they were really good. Especially this one.” She says, flipping through her sketchbook to the page that she dogeared. “I was thinking about trashing this design but he said that he really liked it… so…” 

“So?” Alya says, smirking.

“So I think I might make it. Like, for him?” Marinette blushes deeply and puts her sketchbook away. “I mean… it's a little late for Christmas but maybe for Valentine’s day this year.” She looks up at Alya expectantly.

“Do it! He'll fall madly in love with you for sure!” Alya says, patting Marinette on the back as she gets a determined look on her face.

\---

“So, Marinette's pretty cool, huh?” Nino says to Adrien as they sit down on a bench, in perfect sight of Marinette and Alya, at Alya's request. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Adrien says, a bit confused as to where his friend is going with this. “I mean, I wouldn't really know. We don't really talk.”

“Why not? She's really easy to talk to.” Nino watches as Adrien looks up at Marinette, who is laughing at something Alya said.

“Well, that's just it. I mean, she's so social with everyone else, laughing and cracking jokes. She stands up for people and is super funny and sarcastic. I like her a lot, but I don't think she likes me at all.” 

“What?!” Nino nearly shouts, trying to hold back his laughter. “Why would you think that?” 

“Well, I mean, whenever she talks to me, she's super quiet and doesn't say much of anything. It sucks because I do want to be friends with her. And, I mean, it's not like I don't try, but she just really never really holds up conversations with me.”

It's in that moment that Nino realizes that his best friend is an idiot. “I'm sure that's not true.” He says to Adrien, patting him on the back. “Oh, I know!” Nino says, putting his finger in the air, as if he just had an idea. “Why don't we all go to the movies together sometime? Maybe… this weekend?” 

“Yeah. Okay, that sounds fun. I don't have anything happening tomorrow, so let's do that.” Adrien says, smiling softly.

“Alright!” Nino says, standing up quickly and winking at Alya from afar. “Let's go ask the girls!” 

“Oh! Okay.” Adrien says, surprised as he gets up and walks towards them. 

“Hey guys!” Nino says to the two girls, causing them to look up. Marinette locks eyes with the blond boy and blushes deeply before Alya cuts in.

“What's up?” She asks, smiling mischievously at Nino.

“Well… Adrien? Care to do the honors?” Nino gestures to the surprised model.

“Oh, um, okay. Well Marinette, Alya, do you guys want to go see a movie with us tomorrow?” Adrien looks at blushing Marinette and smiles. “There's an action movie out right now that's supposed to be really good.” 

“Sure! Marinette? Do you want to go?” Alya grinned at Marinette.

“Oh, um, I love you! I-I mean I'd love to!” Marinette smiles nervously at Adrien, who, in return, smiles warmly. God, he's perfect.

“Great! Let's meet up at the movies at 3:00.” Nino says, nodding to Alya before pulling Adrien away. “Alright, let's go.”

Watching them leave, Alya turns to Marinette with a huge smile. “Movies with Adrien. Can you believe it?”

“Oh my gosh, Alya.” Marinette looks up at her friend. “What do I wear?”


	3. Left In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll pay for it, since you paid for the tickets.” He says, leaning over her shoulder and giving her a wink, causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks.

“Aah what do I do?” Marinette shouts, frantically pacing around her room, looking at all the different outfits laid out on her bed. “We're meeting up in half an hour and I still haven't gotten dressed!” She yells at Tikki, collapsing onto her chair and rolling over to her computer, looking at her desktop background. “I’m going to the movies with Adrien.” She sighs wistfully.

“Just pick one at random!” Says the red kwami, flying over the dresses. Picking up a red and black button up plaid dress, Tikki flies over to Marinette and drops it into her arms. “What about this one?” 

“It'll make me look like Ladybug.” Marinette says, causing Tikki to giggle.

“Is that so bad?”

Marinette rolls her eyes, sighing before looking at the time. 15 minutes left. Crap. She stands up and pulls on a pair of dark blue tights on, with glittery stars and moons as the pattern. Over that, she puts on the short dress, tying a black ribbon around her waist. Glancing outside, and notices a dusting of snow in the streets and decides to put on her large pink coat. The coat looks like a dress, ending just above her knee, white buttons going all the way up to her neck. Around her neck, she loosely wraps a pink scarf, tugging a white fluffy beanie onto her head. Slipping on a pair of black boots and putting her purse on, she heads out the door, greeted by a cold gust of February wind. 

She walks quickly, looking down at her phone every five seconds to check the time. Finally, she reaches the theater and noticing that her friends haven't shown up yet, she sits down on a bench outside. Growing nervous as the time passes, she decides to take out her pigtails, creating a bit more of a blanket on her chilly neck with her dark, wavy hair. Suddenly, Marinette's phone buzzes in her hand, causing her to jump before answering it. “Hey, Alya, where are you?” 

“I'm sick.” Alya replies, coughing lightly. “Nino is over right now, taking care of me.” 

“Aw, that's awful. He's no nice for doing that -- wait, what?!” Marinette exclaims, standing up quickly and attracting some attention. Blushing and sitting down again, she whispers harshly into the microphone. “What do you mean?! Like, I have to see a movie with him? Alone?” 

“Well, you can cancel, but he seemed really excited about it.” Nino chimes in, making Marinette feel a little bad.

“Okay.” Marinette says quietly, accepting her fate. “Okay, I'll tell Adrien.”

“Tell me what?” Says a familiar voice, causing Marinette to nearly jump out of her boots. 

“T-tell you that um, well that Nino and Alya aren't coming?” Marinette offers, hearing laughing on the other end of the line before it hangs up. She glares at her phone shoving it into her pocket and smiling back up at Adrien nervously.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Adrien asks, rubbing the back of his neck lightly as he looks at Marinette. She looks nervous, he notices, but kind of happy at the same time. She was smiling, at least. 

“Um, Alya's sick.” She replies nervously, shuffling her feet. 

“Hm. Bummer.” He says, seeing her shiver. “Oh, are you cold? Come on, let's get the tickets then go inside.” 

Marinette nods, going to stand in line. As he follows, he asks, “Hey, did you change your hair?” 

“Oh yes. I got really cold, so, um, I let my hair down to cover my neck.” Marinette replies, taking the tickets and putting her wallet back in her purse, carefully, as to not bother Tikki.

“Oh. Well, it looks really cute like that. You want to get some popcorn?” He asks, not noticing the girl's face turning deep red at the compliment. 

He holds the door open for her before following her inside, the both of them getting hit with the sudden heat, causing both of them to shed their outer layers. He takes off his black peacoat carefully, gently folding it over his arm as to not disturb Plagg, who was sleeping in the pocket. Adrien looks over at Marinette, seeing her taking off her, in his opinion, totally adorable coat and folding it over her arm, same with her scarf and hat. 

“I like your dress. It's really pretty.” He says, smiling warmly at her.

“Oh! Th-thanks.” She stutters, smiling nervously at him before rushing over to concessions. He raises an eyebrow before following her.

Expecting her to order a soda, he waits behind her. But, to his surprise, she orders a box of gummy worms and then looks at him. “Do you want anything?” She asks him.

“Oh, um, can I just have a medium soda?” He asks the employee. Seeing Marinette reach into her purse, Adrien quickly intercepts with a card. “I'll pay for it, since you paid for the tickets.” He says, leaning over her shoulder and giving her a wink, causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” She says, taking the box of candy and starting to walk to the theatre. 

“You're fast today.” He says to her, looking at her and receiving no answer. Eventually, they get into the correct theatre and sit in the middle of the very back row. “Best seats in the house.” He mutters, seeing Marinette nodding at his comment.

As the lights dim, he sees her smile at him and he swears his heart skips a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sick" *cough cough*  
> "Boo you whore"


	4. Rocks and Dirt Just Give It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey princess. Found your prince yet?”
> 
> “No. Just a beast.” She scoffs touching her necklace lightly.
> 
> “Me-ouch.”

If you were to ask Marinette what the movie that the two of them sat down and watched for two hours was about, she would not be able to tell you. What she would be able to tell you, however, was how Adrien's eyes sparkled as the movie began and the way his laughter filled the theatre whenever the characters cracked any jokes. And she definitely will remember what it felt like when he stretched his arm across the back of her seat, resting it lightly on her shoulders for a few seconds before quickly pulling it back. She just wanted to close her eyes and have that moment last forever.

\---

The lights come up as the credits start to roll, snapping Marinette out of her trance. She gently rubs her eyes before gathering her things and standing up, exiting the theatre with Adrien at her heels. As they pass the bathroom, they both stop. “I need to go, um, powder my nose.” Marinette says to Adrien before walking into the bathroom. Truthfully, she just needed a slight break from the boy. Not that she wasn't having fun. Because she was. Oh god, she was. She was just so incredibly overwhelmed. This was her dream boy after all. 

After splashing a bit of water on her face, Marinette looks up to see a familiar blonde girl with a very displeased expression staring right at her.

“Why, if it isn't my favorite classmate, Marinette. What a surprise.” The knockoff Malibu barbie scoffs.

Marinette turns around, not even bothering with a fake smile as she speaks. “Chloé. What did I do to deserve this?” 

The blonde frowns and steps closer to the girl, causing her to have to lean against the tile wall. “I noticed that you're here with Adrien.” 

“What of it?” Marinette asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, back off. Because, as everyone knows, he's in love with me.” Chloé cackles, throwing her head back slightly.

“That's funny. If he loves you so much then why was he the one who asked me to the movies?”

The blonde stops, staring straight at Marinette. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, that's right. He asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him.” Marinette says, pushing Chloé out of the way. Just before leaving, she throws back over her shoulder, “Oh, and he called me cute.” 

 

\---

 

Hawkmoth stands in his tower, gazing out onto the city below, finding his next target.

“Ah, heartbreak. It leaves one vulnerable and seeking revenge.” He says, cupping a butterfly in his hands and filling it with evil. “Fly, my evil akuma… and take over that poor soul!” The butterfly is released into the city and finds its way to the next victim, crying in a bathroom.

 

\---

 

“Hey, do you want to get ice cream?” Adrien asks Marinette as he kicks snow around on the sidewalk. At the questioning look, he adds, “Or hot chocolate. Or even both.” 

Marinette giggles a bit before getting an idea. “Or…” she says, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets, smiling shyly at the ground. “We could go to my parent's bakery. It's right down there and we can get cookies and hot chocolate and all for free.”

“Really? That would be awesome.” Adrien approves, smiling at her. It had been forever since he'd had cookies. Or any sweets and treats for that matter. He had to keep up his model physique so his father never let him have any of that. “Lead the way.” He says to her, following as she does just that. 

Suddenly, they're interrupted by a high pitched scream, followed by a sweet, singsong voice. “Where is he?” The voice calls. “Where is my prince charming?” 

A girl appears in front of them, dressed in a princess style dress with a huge smile plastered on her face. Chloé.

“There he is.” She sighs, staring at Adrien. Finally, Chloé sees Marinette and her smile falters. Everything around them starts crumbling, all towards Marinette. 

“Run!” She yells at Adrien before doing so herself. Finding a secluded bush, she kneels down and pulls Tikki out of her purse. “Tikki, spots on!”

Nearby, Adrien himself finds a secluded area to transform. Pulling Plagg out of his pocket, he puts up his hand. “Claws out!” 

 

\---

 

“Adrien? Where did that witch take you?” Chloé sings as she glides through the streets.

“He's right here, Princess.” Chat Noir says loudly, watching Chloé whip her head around angrily. 

“You are not my prince.” She growls before causing the roof under his feet start to crumble. He jumps off and lands on all fours on the ground, standing up just as Ladybug appears at his side. 

“She seems to be looking for someone.” Chat Noir observes.

“Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug replies, smiling at Chat Noir. That's when he realizes that something about her is different.

“Your hair is different.” He says, noticing the wavy hair falling down her shoulders.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I was on a date. It was going really well until she interrupted.”

“Oh. I like it better in pigtails.” He replies, not even trying to be subtle. 

“Funny. My date said the exact opposite.” She smirks at him. “So, she seems to like destroying buildings.” 

“That does seem to be the case. She destroys anything standing between her and her prince.” 

“Alright. Well let's get in the way.” Ladybug says, doing just that. She swings her yoyo, landing in front of the princess. Chloé growls, throwing a car at Ladybug who deflects it with her yoyo. “You'll have to try harder than that.” 

Smirking, Chloé flicks her hand and before she can do anything else, Ladybug gets buried in a pile of rubble. 

Horrified and filled with rage, Chat jumps down in front of Chloé and swings his pole at her, knocking her back a few feet. “You're going to pay for that.” He growls, extending the pole so that she is pinned to the ground by her dress. “My lady, are you alright?” He asks, turning to the pile of debris.

“Yes, I'm fine, just get me out of here.” Ladybug complains, perfectly fine in the air bubble under the pile.

“Alright. Cataclysm!” He yells, blackness forming around his hand as he destroys the pile and helps Ladybug back to her feet, noticing rocks and dirt in her hair. “I have her pinned, so--” As they turn to look, they see Chloé standing next to the pole, her hand resting on her necklace before she flicks her hand again. Looking up, Ladybug swings her yoyo, deflecting the debris. 

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug yells, throwing her yoyo in the air, in a flurry of red, a black spotted red pair of wire cutters falls into her hands and she frowns. “Seriously? Can't I get something obvious for once?” Looking around, Ladybug figures out just what to do. “Distract her.” Ladybug shouts at Chat, sprinting towards the closest building.

“Got it!” He shouts back before picking up his pole and tapping Chloé on the shoulder. “Hey princess. Found your prince yet?”

“No. Just a beast.” She scoffs touching her necklace lightly.

“Me-ouch.” He says, deflecting flying debris with his pole. Suddenly, a string wraps around Chloé’s legs and knocks her over. Ladybug jumps down from the building and crouches over Chloé, snapping off her necklace with the wire cutters. She smashes it on the ground, catching the purple butterfly with her yoyo.

“Bye bye pretty butterfly!” She says, waving as the white butterfly flies away. “Miraculous ladybug!” She yells, throwing her yoyo into the air and purifying everything, fixing it all. Chloé stands up on the sidewalk, confused and dazed. “Nice job!” Ladybug and Chat say to each other with a fist bump. “Oh, gotta go! Can't keep my date waiting!” With a wink, Ladybug runs off, praying that Adrien waited for her. 

 

\--- 

 

Arriving at the street where she left Adrien, Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, putting Tikki back into her purse and looking around. “Oh, man. He didn't wait.” She says with a disappointed sigh, soon interrupted by a sweet voice.

“Who didn't wait?” Adrien says smiling at Marinette. She turns and smiles at him and that's when he notices the rocks and dirt in her now-a-bit-tangled hair.


	5. Cat Puns Aren't All Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien says, opening the door for her and watching as she walks inside, noticing all of the features she shares with Ladybug. The eyes, the freckles, the smile, the laugh, the groan at cat puns, the pigtails. Could she be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, bit I've been really busy. This is a short chapter but I'll definitely try to upload more this week!

Adrien stares at Marinette as they walk in silence, starting to find connections between her and Ladybug.

Like how he had told her earlier that her hair was cute, and Ladybug said that her date had said that same thing. Or how they both had the same hair color. The same eye color. The same smile. 

Marinette glances at Adrien and blushes as she notices that he is staring at her. “Well,” she says, channeling Chat Noir, “this silence is just clawful.” She smiles sheepishly at Adrien and watches as his eyes grow wide and he bursts into laughter. 

“Did you just make a cat pun?” Adrien asks her, completely forgetting about his new theory.

“Um… maybe?” She says, hiding her face under her scarf to mask her bright red face.

“I love cat puns.” He says, smirking at Marinette before reaching over and brushing the rubble out of her hair.

Her breath hitches when he touches her, her eyes meeting his as they both pause for a moment, standing in the falling snow with his finger resting on her cheek. Clearing her throat, Marinette continues their conversation. “Um, really?”

“Y-yeah.” Adrien says, pulling his hand away from her soft face and continuing their walk. “I think it started because of Chat Noir.” He says, glancing at Marinette, only to be met with a slightly disgusted expression.

“Seriously?” She says, rolling her eyes slightly.

“Well, yeah, he's pretty cool and funny. Not as much as Ladybug, but still cool.” 

Marinette's eyes widen and she blushes, smiling softly under her scarf. “You like Ladybug?” She asks shyly, looking at Adrien. 

“Like? More like love. She's absolutely amazing. She's so graceful and confident with everything she does.” He sighs longingly, not noticing the beaming Marinette next to him. “I just wish I could find out her identity, I'd probably fall more in love.” He glances at Marinette and winks, smiling as he watches her expression change to slight surprise and wonder.

“We're, um, we're here.” Marinette stutters, gesturing to the bakery they stood in front of.

“Right, well, ladies first.” Adrien says, opening the door for her and watching as she walks inside, noticing all of the features she shares with Ladybug. The eyes, the freckles, the smile, the laugh, the groan at cat puns, the pigtails. Could she be?

“I'm going to put my stuff in my room, I'll be back in a sec.” She calls to Adrien before rushing up to her room. Once the door closes, Tikki flies out of her purse. 

“This is exciting!” The Kwami cries, grinning at Marinette as she runs around her room, frantically hiding all of the pictures of Adrien. “Yes, I know, but you have to help me with hiding these pictures!” She says, rushing to the computer and changing her background to a picture of her and Alya. Once she was sure Tikki could handle it, Marinette walked down the stairs to meet Adrien again. Grabbing a few treats from the counter, Marinette starts walking up the stairs again. “Here, let's go to my room. The bakery is about to open.” 

Nodding, Adrien follows Marinette up the stairs to her room. When they reach it, he sits on her bed and smiles, accepting a cookie from her. Looking around the room, he notices all the sketches and designs. Then, he sees the black silk sitting next to a very familiar shirt design. “Hey, is that…” he trails off, touching the design and noticing the small heart. 

“Oh, um, yeah I decided to make it after all.”

“It's black?” He says, noticing some iridescent green fabric as well. “And green.”

“Yeah, it's Chat Noir themed.” She smiles sheepishly at him, sitting on her bed lightly. 

“Oh, that's really cool. I thought you didn't like Chat Noir, though?”

“What? Of course I like Chat Noir.” 

“But you… never mind. “ he says, recalling how disgusted she looked when he mentioned his other identity earlier.

Finally, he notices a few movies on the ground. Looking up at her, he smiles. “Want to watch another movie?”


End file.
